Historias de terror
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Levi era tan sólo un niño, pero provocaba terror entre los otros alumnos por lo que llaman a su cuidador, Eren, su padrastro. Yeager se haría cargo de castigarlo con un cuento de terror, nada lo asustaba, ni asesinos en serie ni titanes devora humanos, pero lo que le relataría Eren le helaría los huesos. ErenxRivaille.


Este fic va dedicado a Murderdn, que siempre le gusta revolucionar y me pidió que hiciera a Levi como el menor, un shota, pero creo que aún no estoy lista para una temática muy sexual en este fandom con Shota, así que esto salió, espero te guste.

También escribí este Fic en el celu como disculpa, ya que no he tenido compu y no puedo arreglar partes de "Mi indeseada mascota" si logro tenerlo para hoy a la noche se los pongo -en el buen sentido de la palabra- :3

**Pareja: **ErenxNiño!Rivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** No mucho. Rivaille siendo el menor.

Eren miró con seriedad el teléfono junto a la conversación que había tenido con Irvin, el Director de la escuela de su lindo hijastro, Rivaille, al que llama con cariño Levi. Primero que todo. Tenía que rememorar un poco la conversación sostenida hace unas horas, seguro su pequeño de diez años estaría por llegar.

_"–¿Qué sucede Director Irvin?–_

_–Su hijo... Señor Eren...–susurró el rubio sostenedor del establecimiento con seriedad.–No socializa con nadie...–_

_–Oh... mi pequeño.–susurró preocupado._

_–Es más señor Eren, en los recreos... se queda limpiando los pupitres y a la niña que se sienta cerca de de él le molestan los ojos, bueno... casi queda ciega con el brillo anti-natural que consigue sacarle a su pupitre.–_

_–El tema de mi Levi con la limpieza...–carraspeó la voz el muchacho para sonar serio y que aquello no se escuchara más ridículo de lo que parece. –Es delicado... señor Irvin, yo le aconsejaría, más por su bien que por el de mi Levi, que jamás le arrebataran su cepillo de dientes no importa lo que pase.–_

_–¿Su cepillo de dientes?–sonó sorprendido el rubio. _

_–Cuenta la leyenda del ex-orfanato de mi pequeño...que el día en que a Levi le quitaron su cepillo antes de lavarse los dientes para dormir... éste orfanato entró en llamas.–_

_–Señor... ¿lo que me dice es cierto?–_

_–¿No quiere ver su escuela en llamas, verdad?–_

_–Evidente que no.–susurró con algo de terror. –Consideraré prevenir que le quiten su cepillo.–_

_Claramente, a Irvin es a casi el único adulto que "medio" obedece el pequeño Rivaille allí, a los otros bastaba mirarles feos y éstos se ponían a llorar como indefensos infantes, nadie quería saber cómo sería cuando creciera, aunque actualmente era el más chaparro de su clase. _

_–Sin embargo, ha estado haciéndole zancadillas a ciertos compañeros también...–continuó el mayor._

_Eren se palmeó la cara y suspiró sujetando el teléfono con resignación.–Por casualidad... señor Irvin... ¿aquellos chicos eran... altos? o sea, en su curso. –_

_–¿Cómo sabe esto señor Yeager?–_

_–Es mi pequeño después de todo... ya arreglaré ese tema señor. Muchas gracias por informarme. –_

_Eren cortó. Tendría que darle una pequeña lección a Rivaille. "_

En tanto, el menor paseaba por la calle, solo y abandonado, aunque no era problema y él lo decidió así, el barrio donde transitaba era seguro y su padrastro le había enseñado artes marciales al pequeño, el cual, era un prodigio en casi todo lo que hacía, uno debía sentir más lástima del pobre diablo con el que Corporal se encontraría a que con su atacante. En su mano derecha el menor portaba con orgullo un 10, rara vez sacaba menos, era ordenado e inteligente, entre confianza y paso fuerte se sonrojó unos cuantos segundos, quizás por la nota... Eren lo cargaría en brazos y le diera un beso en la mejilla...

Esperen. ¡Por la santísima Higía! ¿qué mierda está pensando! él es un chico rudo, el terror de los heladeros y profesores. Él no necesitaba un feo y lindo abrazo que lo hiciera sentir... seguro y especial, y aunque se quejara... al final quizás le gustaba recibirlos y...

–¡NO, NO, NO! ¡yo seré un hombre peludo, alto y fuerte! ¡seré más grande que Eren!–susurraba nuevamente con un leve sonrojo.

Actualmente, Eren le parecía enorme, a penas y con suerte alcanzaba a ser su llavero. Algún día el mediría más que él, 1.90 mediría seguramente, ya que actualmente el mayor alcanzaba el 1.85.

Se mordía los labios con amargura. Ya les demostraría a todos, sería tan alto como un titán.

Al llegar a casa su padrastro le estaba esperando con una sonrisa. Le tomó de las caderas y lo elevó del suelo mientras sonreía y el muchacho bufaba de mala gana.

–¡Un diez Levi-Love!–

–¡No me llames Levi-Love, pedazo de mierda!–

Eren sonrió, un día más normal a base de insultos y miradas feas de su pequeño, era adorable, no entendía cómo nadie lo quiso adoptar, aparte de que claro... cuando lo fue a ver le dijo "No hueles tanto a mierda como los otros que han venido, si te bañas más no me importaría quedarme contigo".

Oh Dios mío, era un encanto, aparte de claro, su extraño culto a una tal Higía, la diosa del higiene. Cada aspiración se la otorga a ella mientras Eren ríe suspirando resignado.

Tenía que castigar a Rivaille de todas formas, pero aún no era la hora. Comerían y se haría tarde, más que otros días ya que era viernes y mañana el chico no tendría que madrugar ni Eren llegar temprano al trabajo.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Eren supo que era hora del castigo.

Rivaille había terminado de lavarse los dientes por vez octava vez, y eso que hoy había comido poco.

–¿Qué quieres ahora, tonto?–

Eren sonrió al igual que el gato de Alicia, de manera alargada y preocupante.

–¡Hoy tendremos... historias de terror Levi!–

El aludido sonrió con prepotencia. De manera alargada y seria, confiado.

–Ya sabes... que no me asusto como un nene, tu último intento si que fue un asco con eso de los titanes enormes que comen humanos... ¡já, yo los mataría a todos. Sería el mejor! –exclamó y Eren asintió.

–Claro, serías el hombrecito más fuerte de la humanidad.–

–¡No me digas hombrecito, seré enorme cuando tenga veinte como tú!–

–Claro. Un gigante...–se reía entre dientes, le gustara o no la idea al pequeño, no crecería mucho más, ya era bastante bajo a la edad que tiene y tendría que ser un estirón muy anormal para que quedara al menos en 1.70, pero la altura no es el tema, es el castigo.

–Sólo... vamos a ello.–

El menor se sentó al lado de Eren que ya había puesto el ambiente, las luces apagadas y sólo una tenue luz que daba una lamparilla a pila pequeña que Yeager puso en la mesita de al frente.

–¿Lo sabías Rivaille? esta es la historia... más aterradora que el mundo presenció antes en su vida... y es real, se acerca a nosotros...–rió.

El chico elevó una ceja con desinterés, quizás las historias si daban un poquito de miedo, pero jamás pasaban de eso.

–La historia es de... el cuco de la suciedad...–afiló su mirada Eren y el menor tuvo un escalofrío ante la mención de la maligna palabra con S.

–¿El qu-qué?–trataba de no sonar nervioso, él era un hombre hecho y derecho.

–El cuco de la suciedad... es un hombre, un hombre real... que jamás en su vida se bañó...–

–Oh... Higía... eso es horroroso...–tragó grueso el pequeño mientras fruncía sus cejitas.

–Cubierto de mal olor y manchas de comida... gordo y con el cabello seboso y con todos los dientes podridos con un aliento que te respira en la cara cuando te atrapa...–

Los ojos del pequeño estaban abiertos de par en par mientras temblaba un poco.–É-l no existe...–

–Eso no es todo...–hizo una pausa dramática.–No ataca a cualquiera... ataca a los niños limpios...–

–N-no es cierto...–susurró cada vez más cagado de miedo. Era el peor monstruo del que ha oído hablar.

–¡Sí!–sonrió con malicia Eren alzando los brazos. –Y... cuando te atrapa con sus grasosas manos llenas de cerillas y resto de comida... poco a poco, te quita tus productos de limpieza... te quita... tu cepillo.–

–¡NO, no mi cepillo!–

–¡Tu mini-escoba!–

–¡NO, TODO MENOS ESO!–gimoteó aterrado por su linda Magdalena, así le puso a su linda escobita.

–Te quita... tus jabones... ¡con olor a lavanda!–

–No, no... no...–susurraba con miedo aferrándose a Eren.

–Y cuando termina de quitarte todo... y has quedado manchado en grasa y barro, él se va con una sonrisa...–

Rivaille suspiró aliviado al ver que la historia se había acabado.

–Sin embargo... luego de eso, todos los que han sobrevivido afirman, por una u otra razón...–miró con ojos tensos y dramáticos al menor. –¡JAMÁS SE PUEDEN BAÑAR!–

–¡Nooooooooooooooooooo!–

Y Eren lo consiguió, quizás se pasó un poco, el pequeño estaba hecho una bolita aferrado a él con las piernas amarradas a la cintura de Eren, éste sonrió algo culpable, pero no negó que el menor se veía lindo asustado. Le palmeó la cabeza y lo atrajo a su pecho.

–Ya ya... Rivaille. El cuco de la suciedad no ataca a los niños que no pelean ni golpean a otros niños.–

Rivaille se aferró más a Eren mientras susurraba a penas.–P-Pero... yo me peleo con niños...–

–Aún puedes cambiar, si no peleas con ellos... él no vendrá por ti... ¿prometes no golpearlos más?–

–Lo prometo...–dijo con voz baja con la cara aún enterrada en la camisa del mayor.

–¡No te preocupes Levi-Love, nadie te quitará tus útiles de aseo mientras yo este aquí!–

–Eren...–

–Dime peque...–

–Yo... me casare contigo algún día...–levantó el rostro con la mirada amarga después del horroroso cuento.–Y tú evitarás que eso me deje como un cerdo... y yo siempre te mantendré todo lindo para ti...–

–Esperaré ese día, Levi...–sonrió de manera picara y coqueta que lo más probable es que el menor aún no comprendiera. –De seguro serás una linda y sensual esposa...–

–No te dejaré tener otra mujer... sólo mío...–gruñó aferrándose.

–Claro Levi, es una promesa.–le besó la mejilla con ternura, de seguro hoy Corporal no querría dormir en su cama.

Se río una vez más a modo de broma, pero no sabía que Rivaille le haría cumplir su promesa y pondría a prueba su resistencia mental más de una vez... pero eso ya es otra historia.

**N.A: **Espero que les haya gustado, qué Slender man, que Coco, que Jeff the Killer, qué titanes devora personas, el Cuco de la suciedad es más aterrador que cualquiera de ellos para nuestro Levi-Love que cuando crezca tentará a su padrastro de una manera...que a Eren se le hará difícil de resistir.

PD: Sacaron el tag del nombre Corporal Rivaille a sólo Levi, así que moveré mis historias hacia allá. Aunque en mis historias seguiré llamándolo Rivaille y con apodo Levi ya que Levi es el nombre pero como traducido.


End file.
